professor layton and the dangerous plans
by porkehXx
Summary: flora and luke make up a plan for their mentor and dear friend professor layton, but what are they planning?are they trying to find a suited girlfriend,or kill him? pairing remiXlayton, lukeXflora


**professor layton and the Dangerous plans**

* * *

The day began as any other normal day. The professor went to his work, together with his female assistant remi altava. Luke and flora went to the same elementary school so they, of course went together. It was Friday morning and the summer had just started. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the first day of the summer vacation. The kid's could hardly wait. Luke and flora did go to the same school but flora was slightly older so she went to different classes. It was 3 o'clock when the school bell rang and the children ran out of the building screaming like a couple of monkey's. flora, the gentle-lady she was, walked out of the building quietly along with some other girl, laughing and talking about girl-stuff. Luke, the not-gentleman he was, ran around the school screaming

''SEE YA AFTER THE VACATION WOOOOT''.

Flora eventually noticed the crazy luke and sighed disappointed. Why couldn't he just act more grown up ones in a while. She stopped his actions and calmed him down. They both waved their friends good-bye and wished them good holidays and began walking towards their house. The professor wouldn't be home until 4 o'clock so they had the time to take it easy. The walk home was set in a comfortable silence until luke spoke up.

''hey flora, what about a visit to the playgrounds''? he asked.

''sure why not'' flora giggled.

And as said they went to the playgrounds, and played there until 15:40. Luke was pushing flora on the swing when he suddenly stopped. He walked away from flora and sat down on the grass. Flora hopped of the swing and walked over to luke.

''luke, is everything alright''? she asked.

he looked up and stared in her chocolate brown eyes. he blushed slightly and adverted his gaze.

''ye…yeah fine, I was just thinking about the professor'' he said softly.

Flora laid down beside him and stared at the blue sky. A few fluffy looking clouds drifted by, one looked a little bit like a bunny. Flora smiled to herself.

''what about him''? she asked.

luke leaned back on his elbows and also stared at the sky.

''it's just….I think he needs a girlfriend'' luke sighed.

Flora looked up to luke, one eyebrow raised.

''do you have anyone in mind''? she asked.

he looked at her and smiled.

''maybe…''.

He leaned closer towards flora and whispered an idea in her ear. Flora's eyes lit up as she smiled broadly.

''ow luke that's a perfect idea…but they will have to agree'' flora hesitated.

Luke smiled and looked back at the sky.

''ow don't worry flora, I'm sure remi is all in for the idea'' luke said mischievously.

The two soon walked back home, probably expected by the professor, secretly planning something big….

* * *

**Later in the evening**

Luke came downstairs in his pajama and sat down on the couch next to flora, who was fumbling with her night gown. The professor was in the kitchen making tea and hot coco for the children. Flora leaned closer to luke.

''luke are you sure about this, what if he sais no'' flora whispered.

luke chuckled.

''really flora, you should trust me more''.

The professor walked into the living room and sat down on an armchair.

''luke, my boy you said you wanted to ask me something together with miss flora''? the professor asked.

luke looked at flora and smiled confident. Flora smiled back, only a tiny bit more nervous. He looked back at the professor and nodded.

''well professor, I was thinking, maybe we could celebrate the first day of the summer vacation tomorrow by doing something we have never done before'' luke told him.

The professor placed a finger on his chin and closed his eyes.

''yes, go on'' he said.

luke elbowed flora and her side which made her flinch slightly. She looked at him with a frown and sighed as luke smiled back warmly.

''and we thought it would be nice if miss remi would join us'' flora said.

the professor opened his eyes and smiled.

''that's a splendid idea children, but what do you have in mind of doing this day''? he asked curious.

Luke and flora looked at each other and grinned.

''will you do everything we ask professor''? luke asked careful.

The professor tilted his head to the side in confusion.

''uhm…sure my boy, why is it something dangerous''? the professor asked.

''well….we were thinking about, first bungee jumping, then underwater diving and later on a romantic dinner on the beach'' flora beamed.

The professor face fell practically on the floor when he heard of the plans for the following day. Luke giggled slightly when the professor face turned purple.

''you think you could do something like that professor, you would prove your bravery towards remi too'' luke said knowing the professor would never show to remi he's afraid of something.

The professor sighed, of course knowing perfectly well this was a set-up of sorts, he just didn't knew what it was for.

''alright then, but that means we won't be going to any more theme-parks this summer'' the professor chuckled.

the two children couldn't be more happy that their plan had worked. They both kissed the professor on the cheek and flew upstairs to make their plans ready for the next day. The good professor just sat there, in his chair stunned. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. tomorrow was going to be a long day. He stood up hearing the tea was ready, the coco was burned not that the children were going to drink it anyway. He eventually sat down on the couch with a cup of tea and grabbed the phone. He dialed an all too familiar number and put the phone to his ear. A few beeps were heard before someone picked up on the other end.

''good evening, remi altava speaking''.

''ah, remi hershel here''.

''hershel how unexpected, what can I help you with tonight'' remi said polite.

''well the children have set me up with an idea to begin the summer vacation with'' he told her.

''ow, and what's that''? she asked.

he sighed.

''they want to have a very eventful day, and with full I mean all kinds of dangerous things, like bungee jumping, underwater diving, that kind of stuff''.

She laughed true the phone.

''sounds like fun''.

''have you ever done it before''? he asked.

''no but it just sounds really fun to do''.

''good, because the children asked if you wanted to accompany us''. She gasped.

''really''?

''yes….remi, I would be honored if you would like to join us tomorrow, to go bungee jumping, underwater diving and at last a nice dinner on a beach to cover up the wounds from the rest of the day'' the professor told.

She chuckled.

''that would be delighted, I would love to come, how late shall I be at your place''? she asked.

''we will start early in the morning, let say around 8:00 am''.

''alright see you tomorrow''.

''goodbye remi''.

''bye…''.

they both hung up the phone and smiled. The professor walked towards the children's bedroom and heard them giggle. He knocked on the door and heard them gasp.

''quick luke put it away'' flora hissed.

''yes yes''! luke hurried.

The professor chuckled and knocked again .

''can I come in''? he asked.

''uhrm…yes come in professor'' flora squeaked, her voice a tone higher than it was supposed to be.

He opened the door and saw the two children sitting on Luke's bed smiling a big fake smile.

''I have good news, remi will be here tomorrow too'' he told them.

They looked at each other and grinned slightly.

''good, I can't wait, good night professor'' luke said.

flora stood up from Luke's bed and walked towards her own one.

''yes that's great and also good night professor'' she said.

the professor tipped his hat to the children and wished them good night. He closed the door and heard them whisper. Ow dear…what was going to happen.

* * *

**The next day**

It was 8 o'clock when the door bell was heard in the Layton household. Flora opened the door and welcomed remi in. she walked inside and chuckled. The professor and luke were packing al kind of stuff that were probably not needed this trip. The professor heard her chuckle and looked up.

''ah remi, how nice your on time'' he said politely and tipped his hat.

''hershel, you know I'm always on time'' she said, an eyebrow raised, smiling broadly.

Luke also stopped packing and smiled.

''good morning remi'' .

''good morning, assistant number 2'' she said and stuck out her tongue.

Luke pouted his mouth and began a discussion with remi about being the apprentice and not the assistant. Flora looked at the professor and raised both her eyebrows in question. The professor just shrugged. After braking in the discussion and loading all the luggage into the Layton-mobile, they were finally ready to leave. Luke and flora jumped into the backseats while the grown-ups sat in front. The professor was on the wheel while remi sat in the passenger's seat.

''alright everybody, bungee jumping it is, were going to uluwatu, that's a very high cliff in the south of England'' the professor told.

The rest nodded in agreement while the professor started the car. The trip was long and boring but it was eventually worth it. They arrived at a beautiful high cliff located in a forest. the place where they had to jump was on top of a bridge that hung above a huge waterfall. The gang stepped out of the car and admired the beautiful sight. A man walked up to them and greeted them friendly.

''aw good morning, are you here to go on an adventure''? the man asked.

flora and luke giggled and remi smiled broadly.

''yes we are, are you from the bungee jump company here''? the professor asked.

''yes I am, my name is Arnold but you can call me arnie'' arnie said.

''very well arnie, the four of us want to dive into space'' remi said and punched a fist into the air.

''well then missy, follow me'' arnie said and motioned them to follow.

They all walked up a stairs to the top of the waterfall were a little wooden bridge was build.

''is it really safe''? the professor asked worried.

''but of course fellow, nothing safer'' arnie said.

the professor could feel danger rising in the pit of his stomach but ignored it to have a good time. after the long clime they finally arrived at the top and admired the view ones more.

''alright then, pair up ladies and gentleman, this is a double dive, alone is no option'' arnie said.

the professor and remi looked at arnie confused.

''I'm sorry''? remi asked.

''you need to jump together missy'' arnie said.

''ow…'' remi sighed.

The professor chuckled.

''me and flora are going together'' luke called immediately.

Flora grinned at luke.

''that leaves us hershel'' remi snickered.

The professor smiled. Everyone tied op together and discussed who would go first. Flora and luke decided to go first eventually and stood on the stand waiting to fall.

''alright lady and gentleman, hold each other tight and scream as hard as you can'' arnie said laughing hard.

Flora grabbed luke tight and closed her eyes. luke looked down and gulped. Arnie pushed them aside as they screamed their lunges out. After a couple of bounces they were hanging down above the water, laughing extremely hard, waiting for arnie to come and get them. The professor and remi walked on the stand and watched as arnie helped them down. Remi inhaled deep and looked at the professor.

''you're ready for this hershel''? she asked.

''of course remi…..we can't back down now can we'' hershel said sweat pouring its way down his face.

Arnie looked up and stoke his thumbs high up in the air. The professor and remi looked at each other and smiled.

''here we go'' remi said.

she placed her hands on the professor chest and blushed slightly. The professor smiled and placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and looked down. He nodded and gulped. They let their self's fall. They screamed as they almost touched the water. The professor looked at remi who laughed hard. He eventually laughed too, having the time of his life. They bounced back up, still holding each other close. With the next bounce up remi decided to let go of hershel and stick her arms into the air.

''COME ON HERSHEL''! she screamed.

He copied the action while they reached the top again. They laughed hard not noticing the small crack in their suit opening up. There was only one rope that connected them together, which was slightly cut. They started to go down again when the rope snapped completely. Remi shot lose. The professor gasped as remi flew down already without him. She screamed….HARD.

''HERSHEL''!

The professor made himself straight so he would go faster, to catch on with remi.

''REMI GRAB MY HAND'' he called.

She reached out, and he took her hand. He pulled her to him and told her to hold on. She screamed, scared for her life. The professor pulled her close and wrapped his legs over hers, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed her face against his chest with his other hand to whispered things in her ear to comfort her. They reached the end and bounced back up again. Remi screamed and cried. Flora, luke and arnie looked shocked at the happening, not knowing what to do. The bouncing stopped and remi was still in the professor's arms. They were hanging upside down, above the ground. The professor leaned back to get a view of remi's face. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Tears kept flowing down in her hair.

''remi…'' the professor whispered.

she burst out in even more tears and hugged him close.

''thank you…thank you so much…you saved my life..'' she said.

he smiled.

''it's okay, shhh, your save now'' he said comforting.

She leaned back and placed her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes and let the shock sink in. remi opened her eyes again and looked at the professor.

''hershel..'' she whispered.

he opened his eyes.

''please…don't let me go..''.

''I won't…'' he said and hugged her close again.

Arnie helped them down as quick as he could, helping remi first. She sat down on the ground and held her knees close to her body. Flora and luke ran over to her and hugged her. Remi sobbed and hugged them back. Flora looked at luke and sighed. He also sighed and smiled. The professor was also down after a few minutes and immediately ran over to remi. The children backed away to let him sit in front of remi to check if there was nothing wrong with her. To his relief, she was fine, just really scared of bungee jumping now. She tried to stand up but her legs gave away underneath her as she fell to the ground. The professor picked her up, bride style and carried her to the car. He placed her in the passenger seat and closed the door. Arnie was stressing out, he wanted to give the professor back his money plus extra for the terrible accident, but the professor refused.

''don't fret yourself my good man, there is no harm done and the children had a great time''.

and with that they said good bye's, continuing their adventure. Next stop, underwater diving. The trip was quiet for a while. Flora and luke were sleeping and remi was staring out of the window, probably still shocked. The professor placed a hand on remi's knee which made her look up.

''remi…are you alright''? he asked concerned.

she smiled.

''yes thanks to you''.

He smiled too. He took away his hand and focused on the road. Remi kept looking at the professor, collecting her thoughts. She leaned closer to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He slightly flinched and blushed a deep shade of red.

''remi''?

''just wanted to thank you'' she giggled.

He touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled. She looked out of the window and blushed too.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon**

after a long drive and a break in between they finally arrived at the opened sea. The view was again magnificent. They all stepped out of the car and breathed in the sea-air. The professor looked at remi who was full of energy yet again. He chuckled as she ran towards the beach together with luke, who of course, was full of energy too. Flora helped the professor getting a few things out of the car, like towels, swimsuits and sun oil. Remi walked close to the sea water and smiled. She sighed and looked at the beautiful sun standing high above.

''remi, come on let's get our swimsuits'' luke screamed.

She turned around and smiled at luke who ran up the hill again. She slowly walked up the hill too and sighed.

''would it really be a good idea to do something this drastic again, so fast''? she said to herself.

She looked at the professor who handed luke and flora their swimsuits and smiled warmly. Remi smiled to herself as her gaze softened.

''yeah…''.

She also took her swimsuit and dressed up together with flora in a change locker standing close by. She was wearing a simple strapless bikini in the color yellow, and with white dots covered all over. It made it all together very cute. Flora wore a small pink bikini with a purple skirt as an add. Cuteness was covered on the girls completely. They walked outside and saw the professor and luke waiting with their backs turned to them.

''here we are boys'' remi said.

they turned around and blushed a deep shade of red. Remi gasped, she had never expected this. The professor was wearing simple blue trunks but the sight of his body was it that made remi stunned. She blushed and adverted her gaze. His muscles….were amazing. Flora and luke shared an equal moment and also turned their gaze away from each other.

''well….sh… shall we go''? the professor asked, a blush still tinting his cheeks.

Remi looked at him and smiled nervous.

''yeah…good muscles, UHM ,idea''!

they walked down the beach to a little shop with boats laying next to it. It was a small diving school who also fun-dived from time-to-time. they arranged an afternoon diving and were instructed for 1 hour. Flora and luke couldn't wait one bit and again choose each other with buddy- diving. It was no problem for remi and the professor to go together after all.

They all stepped aboard a large yacht and sailed to the middle of the ocean. They all dived into the water, hoping for god's sake, nothing would go wrong. The professor and remi held hands the complete trip underwater, both not really daring to go alone. They were deep certainly and swimming up fast was not allowed. 30 meters was the deepest they could go and from that depth you must never go up to fast, or else your ears would pop underwater and you could die.

Remi looked at the professor and smiled. he smiled back and held his thumbs up, sending a message for her to go alone from now on. She nodded and let go off his hands. The professor swam further alone for a bit and looked at a few beautiful fish swimming by. It was truly an amazing sight. he thought about checking his air- supply and looked at the meter. His eyes widened. The meter told him his air supply was almost empty. How was that possible? It couldn't go up so fast.

The stress only made him breath heavier. He looked around searching for remi or anyone else. He would die soon if he didn't do anything. The air in his suit became thicker and it felt like he was being pushed down. He closed his eyes, already giving up hope and let the air filter float out of his mouth when he didn't got any more air true it. This was the end.

Remi was now only swimming a few meters away when she noticed the professors strange behavior. She swam up closer and gasped. She quickly swam closer and removed her air-filter from her mouth. The professor opened his eyes and looked at remi. She placed the air-filter in his mouth and pushed the button on it to clear. The professor took quick and hard breaths of air and silently thanked remi.

Remi pushed a button on her suite which made them float to the surface slowly. After a moment remi began to run out of breath to and closed her eyes. she let out her final breath which hershel saw immediately. he took a deep breath and removed the air-filter from his own mouth and placed it on remi again. They continued to switch once in a while, so they could both breath. Remi was taking a deep breath when she thought about checking her own air-supply. She looked at the meter which made her eyes widen.

Her air-tank was just as empty now and they could only take a few breaths. She showed it to the professor who gasped too. The professor looked up to see if the surface was still far. But, unfortunately, it was, way too far away. They both took small breaths, but it didn't help on bit. Remi took a deeper breath and shoved the air-filter out of her mouth in front of Hershel's. her took the air-filter and tried to clear it, but it was empty. Remi looked at the professor who looked back helpless. They were too far away from the surface to swim, and with both air-tank empty, they wouldn't make it.

The professor couldn't hold it any longer after holding his breath for 40 seconds and opened his mouth. Water splashed into his lunges while remi panicked. She had an idea. She brought the professor closer and placed her lips on his. She breathed all the air in her lungs into his, to make him breathe again. It worked and they only had 5 meters to go. They continued on breathing in each other's mouths until they ran out of air once again.

Remi placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He reacted by wrapping his arms around her waist, and instead of giving each other air, they just kissed. Remi broke the kiss and looked up. The surface was only a few centimeters away so they both swam up quickly. As soon as they were out of the water they gasped and panted when the air filled their lungs.

They both coughed, trying to get as much seawater out of their lungs as possible. The people on the yacht noticed their return and started the boat up again to pick them up. The professor looked at remi who was still panting a little bit. She had saved his life…he swam closer to her and placed his arms around her again to hug her tight. She was slightly surprised by the sudden hug, but hey she didn't mind and hugged him back.

''remi…you've saved my life'' the professor said.

she chuckled.

''well you saved mine too''.

He leaned back and stroked her cheek.

''thank you, thank you so much, without you…''.

''hershel, if it weren't for you to almost drown, I would have drowned too, my air-supply was just as empty as yours'' she said.

he smiled, she was right after all. The people of the yacht helped them aboard as they heard what had happened. They were shocked and checked all the other air-tanks immediately. but with the others was nothing wrong. The professor worried about the children. But a few other divers went out for a search just in case. Remi felt cold and took of her diving suit. The professor watched this and blushed seeing her bikini once again. She was really beautiful….she walked up to the deck of the yacht and laid down on a beach chair. The professor also took off his diving suit and laid down besides her.

''well….now were gonna relax for a while, I'm broken'' remi said.

the professor chuckled.

''yes, only a nice dinner on the beach, and I heard there was a festival tonight, there is going to be music, fireworks and all kinds of entertainment''.

''sounds fun'' she sighed and closed her eyes.

the professor couldn't relax just yet, he was still worried about the children's return. But his worry was soon over when he heard luke and flora's giggles coming from below the yacht. He stood up walked towards the railing to see them flounder in the water. He laughed.

''luke ,flora are you coming on the boat to, you can take of your diving suites and swim some more'' he called.

They reacted with a yelp of joy and came aboard. Remi told them what had happened to her and the professor but the children seemed oddly not so surprised. They took of their diving suites and jumped back in the water.

* * *

**Later in the evening**

The sun was already down when the gang exited the yacht and searched for a place to change into their evening clothes. They had found a small, cute hotel where they could also spend the night. They all shared a room for four persons and changed. The girls changed in the bathroom while the boys changed into the bedroom.

Flora was dressed in a neat sparkling pink cocktail dress with see true sleeves, that hang just below her knee. Remi did her hair into a tiny knot and placed on some make-up which made her eyes sparkle even more. Remi herself was wearing a black, sleeveless cocktail dress with small yellow dots applied to the back. She placed her hair into a high ponytail, and of course placed on some make-up too. They were both wearing black pumps which made them a tad higher than normal.

They walked out of the bathroom to find the two boys waiting for them on the beds with their heads down. They looked up and blushed furiously red.

''so boys…how do we look'' flora asked in a seductive way.

Remi had to hold back the urge to laugh when luke almost fainted. The professor pulled on the sleeve of shirt showing clearly he was nervous and chuckled.

''you both look beautiful, now let's go lady's, the festival has already started''.

''sure, and you look both handsome yourself too'' remi chuckled.

The boys were wearing identical black tuxedo's, with a red ribbon. The professor was wearing his top hat and luke his blue one. They looked cute together, just like father and son. Flora placed her arm in the one of luke and dragged him down the hallway.

''fl…flora, what are you doing''? luke asked.

''shhh, luke, maybe if we're doing this they will follow''! flora hissed.

''ow…'' luke said understanding.

The professor and remi followed them onto the hallway and chuckled. Flora cursed under her breath when her plan didn't work out. They walked outside the hotel to find a colorful, and light full festival on the beach with music already playing. People were walking and taking places around the tables to eat something and enjoy the festival. Remi, flora, luke and the professor sat down on a table just next to the, what seemed to be, dance floor were a DJ was already spinning some music.

They ordered the food and some drinks when they sat down. Luke and flora took of their shoes and ran down the beach to play with the waves. Remi and the professor sat at the table across each other, watching the children play.' Hush hush 'from the pussy cat dolls came on. The professor looked at remi and gasped slightly. The lights of the dance floor and the warm atmosphere made her skin light up and her eyes sparkle. He had never seen such a beautiful creature before. She noticed the professor looking at her and looked back. They stared into each other eyes for a moment and blushed.

''remi, would you like to dance''? the professor asked when he saw a few couples slow dance on the song.

She smiled and nodded. He stood up and placed a hand in front of remi. She gladly took his hand and let herself be guided to the dance floor. The same song was still playing while the professor placed one of her hands on his shoulder. He placed his own hand on her hip and held onto her other hand. They began to move slowly and smiled.

Flora and luke came back up from the beach and sat down. They looked around for where the professor and remi were and smiled when they saw them together on the dance floor. Luke looked at flora and blushed, seeing the same thing on flora what the professor had seen on remi. She looked back and smiled.

''looks like it has worked luke'' flora said.

he smiled too and nodded.

''although I don't think cutting the break line with bungee jumping and taking away all the air with the diving were such a great idea's'' flora said sighing slightly.

''flora, what did I tell you, you need to trust me, I knew they would save each other anyway. That's just the way they are''.

''yeah….but they could have died luke'' flora said.

he just shrugged and turned his gaze back to the cute looking couple. The song was over and a new slow song came on. This time, 'how to break a heart' from Nikki. Remi rested her head on the professor chest and sighed. The feeling she had was….amazing. she could only hope it would last for a long time. the professor closed his eyes and smelled remi's hair. The scent was delicious. He let go of her hand and placed both his hands on her hips. She leaned back and placed her hands on his chest. They looked in each other's eyes and blushed.

''hershel…'' remi whispered.

he smiled a small smile.

''remi…''.

''I want to thank you one more time for saving me back there with bungee jumping thing'' remi said.

he chuckled.

''and I want to thank you, for the whole diving thing, you have saved my life too''.

He smiled cutely which made her blush some more.

'' Hershel…you said you wouldn't let me go, please don't ever do that''.

''never…''.

Her smile faded away and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His smile also faded away while he pulled her closer so their faces were only centimeters away. They both closed their eyes and blushed. The song was almost over and luke and flora couldn't believe their eyes.

Their lips met…..

the song ended and everyone clapped, not only for the DJ but also for the new born couple. They broke the kiss and laughed happily. Hershel stroked her cheek and looked lovingly in her eyes.

''I love you'' he said.

a tear made its way down remi's cheek. The professor whipped it away with his thumb and kissed her on the lips once more. She opened her mouth slightly so their kiss could deepen. They broke it again and hugged each other close. '

'I love you too'' remi whispered.

now she was sure the feeling she had wouldn't go away, it was love. Flora had her hands together and awwwwed until luke had to stop her. The song, ' if it's love' from train came on, the perfect song for this moment. Luke stood up from his chair and took flora's hands. She looked up to him in surprise.

''would you like to dance flora''? luke asked.

she smiled.

''I would love to''.

They both walked up the dance floor and held each other close. Remi and the professor were still dancing slow. Remi opened her eyes and smiled when she saw luke and flora holding each other so close too.

''hershel…look at flora and luke'' remi whispered and turned them around.

Hershel chuckled proudly at them. Luke opened his eyes and met the ones of his mentor. The professor held up his thumb and smiled in a fatherly way. Luke smiled back and nodded slightly, understanding the message. He leaned back and looked at flora. She smiled and blushed.

''luke…I uhm''.

He placed a finger in front of her mouth to make her stop talking and shook his head.

''flora, I love you''.

She gasped and looked with an expression of complete chock. He blushed and turned his gaze away.

'' do…do you love me too''?

flora's gaze softened.

''luke..'' she whispered and placed her finger under his chin to make him look back at her again.

''of course I love you to silly''.

He smiled broadly and cheered his head off. She giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead. He stopped his actions and blushed apple red. Remi and the professor had sit down and seen everything. They chuckled and looked towards each other. the professor took her hand and smiled happily. she smiled back and enjoyed the evening more then ever. The fireworks were fired off, finishing the best day ever.

_It were dangerous plans but the outcome was great, just the way they had planned it…._

**a romantic story for remi and hershel**  
**isn't it romantic :)**  
**i just HAD to make it**  
**it was haunting my mind for at least 4 days ^^**  
**hope you like it :D****i don't own the professor layton character**  
**only all the other things in the story ^^**  
**ow and uluwatu is just a made up place i heard somewhere.**  
**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
